Akademia Wonderbolts
Akademia Wonderbolts — siódmy odcinek sezonu trzeciego, oraz pięćdziesiąty dziewiąty odcinek ogółem. Przedstawia on starania Rainbow Dash w Akademii Wonderbolts. Fabuła Wstęp thumb|left|Nie mów hop, póki nie podskoczysz Na początku odcinka główne bohaterki urządzają piknik. Czekają one na list do Rainbow Dash, w którym znajduje się odpowiedź na pytanie, czy została ona przyjęta do Akademii Wonderbolts. Pinkie Pie skacze i histeryzuje z podekscytowania, Rainbow jest za to wyluzowana. Nagle zjawia się listonosz z listem dla niej. Dash otwiera kopertę i mówi smutno, że się nie dostała, po chwili jednak oznajmiając, że był to tylko żart i została przyjęta. Odlatuje, a Pinkie krzyczy przez megafon, żeby często pisała. Pierwszy dzień w Akademii thumb|Ale szybko pędzą! Rainbow Dash przylatuje do szkoły. Widzi tam różne trenujące pegazy, co wprawia ją w jeszcze większy zachwyt. W następnym ujęciu stoi już ze swoją grupą rekrutów. Są to Raindrops, Thunderlane, Flowershine, Cloudchaser, Bulk Biceps, Milky Way i nowo poznana Lightning Dust. Kadeci są krytykowani przez Spitfire tak, jak to się robi w wojsku. Jedynie Rainbow i Lightning Dust nie uginają się. Dust wręcz pyskuje, za co pani kapitan każe zrobić całej grupie karne pięćset okrążeń. Rekruci niechętnie wzbijają się w powietrze i zaczynają. Rainbow Dash i Lightning Dust lecą bez zmęczenia. Po pięćsetnym okrążeniu przedstawiają się sobie, po czym idą do stołówki coś zjeść. Pinkie przy skrzynce thumb|Nie przesadzaj, Pinkie Pinkie Pie cały czas stoi przy skrzynce, otwierając ją i zamykając. Applejack próbuje uspokoić przyjaciółkę. Mówi jej, że Księżniczka Celestia zleciła Twilight Sparkle nowe zaklęcia i powinny iść to zobaczyć. Pinkie Pie zgadza się, jednak za chwilę wraca tam i mówi: Pinkie zostaje przy skrzynce na listy, a AJ idzie. Rekruci na "kręcidle" Spitfire daje pegazom nowe zajęcie. Opowiada o nim tak: thumb|left|Gotowa! Rainbow Dash podnosi kopyto, bo chce być pierwsza w tym zadaniu. Spitfire mimo to wybiera Flowershine, która osiąga wynik piętnastu sekund - przyzwoity, lecz niewarty zachwytu - oraz kiepskie lądowanie. Następna jest Dash. Wychodzi jej rekordowy wynik - sześć sekund i brak jakichkolwiek nudności po kręceniu. Trzecia jest Lightning Dust. Prosi, żeby zwiększyć obroty kręcidła na maksymalne, żeby przekroczyć jej możliwości. Spitfire ustawia szybkość według żądań kadetki. Lightning Dust wychodzi wynik sześciu i pół sekundy - minimalnie gorszy od RD. Następnym nie idzie tak dobrze. Pani kapitan ogłasza, że następnego dnia wywiesi listę, kto będzie z kim w parze i kto będzie liderem, a kto skrzydłowym. Liderzy i skrzydłowi thumb|Ja... skrzydłową? Następnego dnia kucyki idą sprawdzić listę. Rainbow idzie dumna jak paw pytając się po drodze, kto będzie jej skrzydłowym. Cloudchaser mówi jej, żeby sprawdziła listę. Rainbow zostła skrzydłową Lightning Dust. Koleżanka przychodzi do niej powiedzieć, że to fajnie, że są parze, jednak Dash nie jest do śmiechu. Przychodzi do Spitfire, która w tym czasie podpisuje obrazki, prawdopodobnie autografy. Błękitna klacz pyta, czemu nie jest liderką. Odpowiedź brzmi tak: Rainbow Dash mówi, że zrozumiała i wychodzi a jej szefowa wraca do swoich zajęć. Pogoń za flagą thumb|left|Widziałaś chorągiewkę? Tego samego dnia, pegazy zostają podzielone na dwie drużyny po dwie pary - niebieska i czerwona. W drużynie czerwonej są Flowershine, Milky Way, Raindrops i Thunderlane, a w niebieskiej Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust, Bulk Biceps i Cloudchaser. Zadanie polega na szukaniu chorągiewki drużyny przeciwnej. Dash leci u boku Dust wypatrując celu. Tęczowogrzywa trochę nie nadąża, ponieważ jej koleżanka wykonywała gwałtowne i nieprzewidywalne skręty pod kątem prostym. Mimo to zauważa pierwszą flagę. Zaczyna lecieć za liderką do dziury, w której była. Rainbow mówi jej: thumb|Ee, jasne, już. Daj mi chwilkę. Lightning Dust jednak zwyczajnie odmawia i chwyta chorągiewkę. Dash lecąc za nią kaleczy sobie skrzydło. Dostarczają flagę do Spitfire. Rainbow Dash chce, żeby Lightning zaczekała na nią, jednak liderka odpowiada, że nic jej nie jest. Tęczowogrzywa niechętnie leci. Pinkie ponownie przy skrzynce na listy thumb|left|Szkoda, że nie możemy jej pomóc. Pinkie Pie ponownie otwiera i zamyka skrzynkę, tym razem z mniejszym entuzjazmem. Fluttershy, Twilight, Applejack i Rarity patrzą się na nią ze współczuciem. Fluttershy mówi cicho, że chciałaby jej pomóc. Podchodzi do niej PP, która odpowiada: Twilight daje pomysł napisania jako pierwsza, jednak różowy kucyk postanawia wysłać paczkę, najlepiej osobiście. Wszystkie zgadzają się na podróż. Podniebny tor przeszkód Spitfire daje rekrutom nowe zadanie, o którym mówi: thumb|left|Teraz mamy okazje je wyprzedzić! Ognistogrzywa gwiżdże, po czym wszystkie pegazy wzbijają się do lotu. Milky Way i Flowershine lecą przed Rainbow Dash i Lightning Dust. Wolno się poruszają, wprawiając LD we wściekłość. RD uspokaja ją mówiąc, że mogą pokazać Spitfire ich akrobatyczne umiejętności. Lightning niechętnie się zgadza. Wlatują do chmur deszczowych, zielono-niebieski pegaz znowu się denerwuje, ponieważ sytuacja się powtarza. Jest szczęśliwa, gdy mają okazje ich wyprzedzić. Wraz ze skrzydłową lecą bardzo szybko, blokując rekrutów przed nimi i równocześnie tych za nimi. Przelatują przez tor przeszkód, a Spitfire patrzy przez lornetę na innych kadetów, którzy utknęli w chmurach. Rainbow mówi do Lightning, żeby następnym razem nie przeszkadzały innym, na co liderka odpowiada: thumb|Tak, pewnie masz rację. Rainbow zgadza się, chociaż i tak ma wyrzuty sumienia. Obie klacze idą do stołówki. Tornado Ostatnie zadanie wymaga usuwania w parach chmur z nieba. Choć Rainbow Dash zwraca uwagę, że pary są daleko przed nimi, Lightning Dust proponuje, że razem stworzą tornado, które raz na zawsze rozprawi się z konkurencją. Przywołując komentarz Spitfire: Rainbow zgadza się z planem. Choć tornado początkowo przynosi sukcesy w usuwaniu chmur, Lightning Dust traci nad nim kontrolę. W tym momencie pojawiają się przyjaciółki Rainbow w balonie dostarczając paczkę. Klacze zostają wessane, a liny łączące kosz z balonem przerywane przez wiatr tornada, w rezultacie posyłając przyjaciółki w powietrze. Rainbow zauważa to i szybko zagania chmury, by złagodzić upadek. Potem uwalnia chmurę, napędzając przyjaciółki z powrotem do góry, gdzie są bezpiecznie złapane przez inne pegazy, Rarity z wdzięcznością obejmuje Thunderlane'a, a Fluttershy niezręcznie odrywa się od uścisku Cloudchaser. Gdy reszta klasy i innych kadetów gromadzą się wokół, Rainbow ląduje na płaskowyżu, aby określić, czy jej przyjaciółkom nic nie stało. Idzie zobaczyć Pinkie Pie, która jest absolutnie szczęśliwa, że przyjaciółka nadal ją pamięta. Rezygnacja Lightning Dust triumfalnie wykrzykuje: Rainbow Dash jest wściekła, że jej przyjaciółki znalazły się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Lightning Dust przejawia przerażający brak troski o przyjaciół Rainbow i kolegów z klasy, tylko dbałość o ilość chmur, które tornado wywiało. Postawą jaką się otacza, kadeci są zszokowani i urażeni. Lightning Dust ma nawet czelność namówienia na piątkę, ale Rainbow Dash odpycha jej kopyto i przechodzi do krytykowania Lightning Dust podczas poprzednich ćwiczeń. Rainbow w pełni rozumie potrzebę, aby być najlepszym, ale miętowa klacz stara się być najlepsza we wszystkim, lecz źle się do tego zabiera. Lightning Dust odpowiada: Rainbow Dash ponuro zgadza się. Rainbow idzie na kolejną wizytę do biura Spitfire i informuje ją o decyzji Lightning Dust do wykorzystania tornada do rozgonienia chmur. Chociaż to skuteczne, Rainbow jest zdenerwowana, gdyż przez tę taktykę omal nie zginęły jej przyjaciółki. Deklaruje: Wręcza plakietkę na biurko oszołomionej Spitfire, po czym wychodzi. Jej przyjaciółki pocieszają ją na boisku. Rarity mówi w zamieszaniu, że przecież marzyła o tej szkole, ale Rainbow odpowiada, że już nie marzy. Epilog Zanim klacz odchodzi, Spitfire (trochę zdenerwowana, że Rainbow nie dała jej szansy odpowiedzieć) dogania ją i potwierdza jej tezę mówiąc: Dwaj pracownicy Akademii doprowadzają Lightning Dust od której Spitfire zrywa plakietkę lidera, tym samym pozbawiając ją pozycji wiodącego kucyka oraz odsyła ją do domu. Lightning Dust odchodzi, eskortowana przez dwóch asystentów Spitfire, a sama kapitan daje odznakę Rainbow Dash i mówi jej, że jej miejsce nie jest na pozycji skrzydłowego, ale lidera. Rainbow ukazuje swą radość powtarzając: i machając skrzydłami w powietrzu. Tak szybko, jak Spitfire daje Rainbow jej rozkaz, ona leci do reszty swojej klasy, która pozdrawia ją jako lidera. Rainbow kieruje ich na słońce, podczas gdy reszta jej przyjaciół ogląda ich z dołu. Pinkie Pie krzyczy do Rainbow Dash: Galeria en: Wonderbolts Academy de: Wonderbolts Academy Kategoria:Odcinki 3 sezonu